Infinito (Delena) (Adiós II) (5X18)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: ¡CONTINUACIÓN DE "ADIÓS" si no has leído la primera parte no sigas leyendo! Elena se despidió de él, pronunció esa palabra que tanto dolor podía causar en ellos, pero el amor es más fuerte que el poder del universo, ellos se dejaron llevar una vez, ¿por qué no iban a volver a hacerlo? Disclaimer: AU Todos Humanos, personajes de LJSmith, The CW (TVD) (5X18)
1. Oportunidad (Damon)

**Título: **Infinito**_  
_**

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating: **+16-18

**Advertencia: **CONTINUACIÓN DE "ADIÓS" si no has leído la primera parte no sigas leyendo, si tienes interés en leer la primera parte mira en mi perfil.

**PD**: Historia basada en las alucinaciones "stelena" del 5x18

**Argumento: **(AU)Elena se despidió de él, pronunció esa palabra que tanto dolor podía causar en ellos, pero el amor es más fuerte que el poder del universo, ellos se dejaron llevar una vez, ¿por qué no iban a volver a hacerlo? Ni el universo, alias Markos, ni nadie podía decidir por ellos, Elena y Damon tienen el poder de destruirse pero también el poder de ser felices, pero ¿hay segundas _oportunidades_? ¿hay _redención_ posible?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertencen, son de la propiedad de Lj Smith y The CW (TVD)

**N/A:**_**Songfic: **Fragmentos de la canción Passenger Let Her Go_

* * *

"**_Oportunidad_**"

_**Siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, pero por si me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que nos queda, me gustaría decirte cuanto te quiero, que nunca te olvidaré.**_

Gabriel García Márquez

**(Damon a Elena, viceversa)**

Nunca había dolido tanto una despedida como esa, él ya había decidido hace mucho tiempo irse, alejarse de ella, no volver nunca más, pero nunca se había permitido escuchar la despedida de sus labios, en realidad, nunca se había quedado para escucharla, él la había abandonado, él se había ido sin pensar en otra posibilidad.

La miró fijamente desde mitad del camino, la mano de Andie se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo, tirando de él, advirtiéndole que estaba llamando la atención, pero a él no le importo, apretó los puños, y una fina línea sustituyó su impecable sonrisa, sin mirarla ni una vez más salió de allí.

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go.**

Se subió al coche, sin mirar si Andie entraba bien o no,se despidió con el claxon de todo la familia Gilbert-Salvatore, dándose cuenta, una vez más, del mayor error que cometió hace mucho, mucho tiempo, sorbió por la nariz e ignoró las indicaciones de Andie: se acabó ser amable.

Condució a más de la velocidad permitida, la rubia que estaba a su lado no puso ninguna queja, frenó de golpe en mitad de la carretera y golpeó el volante con fuerza.

-Tu te lo has buscado Damon-le aclaró-ni siquiera sé porque te estoy ayudando, tienes que hablar con ella, solucionar vuestras diferencias.

-¿De qué me va a servir, Andie?-la miró fijamente-de nada, y lo sabes, ella se ha despedido, para siempre.

-¿Crees que aún se acuerda de esa estúpida promesa?

-Si, lo vi en sus ojos, lo vi en como se despidió, ese "adiós" era para siempre.

-Para siempre será si decides irte Damon, si vuelves y lo intentas ese adiós se puede convertir en un "hola" o en un "nunca te dejaré ir"-sacó su polvera-y a mi déjame fuera de esta historia, ¿has visto como me odia?

La miró fijamente, Andie era un demonio como él, y eso era lo que más le gustó cuando la conoció, sonrió con frialdad, hablaba de que la dejase fuera, cuando era la primera que quería mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que sucedía.

-Si es lo que deseas-frenó de golpe, la chica se sobresaltó y su polvera cayó entre los asientos-hay tienes la salida-le abrió la puerta-adiós loca.

-¿¡Tienes que estar bromeando!?

-No bromeo, sal de mi coche, ¡ahora!

-Eres un gilipollas.

-Te lo debía por amenazarme…

-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

-Para mi fue ayer-se encogió de hombros, cuando la chica salió apretó el acelerador y no miró atrás, conocía muy bien a la rubia y sabía que se las apañaría para salir de esa.

Llegó hasta las afueras de Mystic Falls, el cartel daba la bienvenida y la despedida de ese pueblo, se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante unos segundos que para él fueron eternos, si se iba era para no volver más, como una vez se prometió así mismo pero con una única diferencia que esta vez era para siempre, apretó el volante con fuerza, clavando las uñas en él.

No podía irse no ahora mismo, dio media vuelta tomando la dirección contraria a la correcta alcanzó el primer motel de la zona, esa noche se quedaría ahí, recapacitaría y mañana por la mañana partiría, una noche, unas horas serían suficiente para calmar esa punzada en el pecho. O por lo menos eso era lo que se decía así mismo.

Tras tomar una ducha miró su móvil, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Andie y un mensaje, era de su hermano, dudó en abrirlo pero al final vio una tontería no hacerlo, lo revisó, era una despedida de buen viaje, cabreado lanzó el teléfono contra la pared no tendría que haberse despedido de Andie, la necesitaba más que nada para no caer de nuevo en una espiral, necesitaba a ese demonio para mantenerse.

_Damon dejó caer una botella de bourbon al suelo, esa había sido sin querer pero las otras tres anteriores más la que estaba esparcida contra la pared, esas si, habían sido aposta, y había disfrutado como un condenado haciéndolo, recogió unos pedacitos de cristal casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el intento, cuando se recuperó del sobresalto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de esa chica, a esa mujer que había visto en tan pocas ocasiones, ahí estaba, entrando en ese bar, y yendo directo a él._

"_Problemas, bien", se levantó con torpeza y recordó las veces que había visto a Elena destrozada por culpa de las amenazas de esa mujer que se hacía llamar su mejor amiga, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios golpeó en la barra cerca de donde estaba ella, provocando que la rubia pegase un bote a su lado, no tardó en reconocerlo y en vez de sentirse amenazada sonrió satisfactoriamente._

_-Ya veo…-rió, su risa fue insoportable-he conseguido lo imposible-ironizó-separar a Romeo de Julieta…-se hizo la dolida-¿cual será mi castigo?_

_-Debería destrozarte aquí mismo-sonrió-pero no estoy en condiciones._

_-¿Por qué estás borracho? ¿o por qué soy una mujer?_

_-Porque yo me he alejado de ella._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Segurísimo, Elena estaba dispuesta a dejar a Stefan en unas semanas, incluso estaba dispuesta a hacerlo esta misma tarde._

_-¿Y qué te ha hecho cortar con ella?_

_La miró fijamente y pudo ver la curiosidad en sus ojos pero no la maldad y el odio, y si se para a pensar se da cuenta que en ningún momento Andie ha atacado a Elena ni a él, solo advertido, tal vez sea por la cantidad de alcohol que es superior a la sangre que bombea su corazón pero habló._

_-¿Y qué te ha hecho actuar de esta forma Andie?_

_-¿Actuar como?-se centró en la cerveza que le acababan de entregar._

_-Nos has amenazado durante meses, me las hecho pasar canutas pero hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta que no has tenido intención de cumplir ninguna de ellas, ¿por qué?_

_-Quería...proteger a Elena._

_-¿De mi?_

_-No, de ti no-se levantó-de Stefan-recogió sus cosas dejando unos billetes y salió del bar, Damon tardó en procesar la información, le costaba pensar con coherencia debido a lo ebrio que estaba pero aún así atinó en salir del bar y perseguir a la rubia que se dirigía a su coche._

_-¡Para!-tropezó con sus propios pies, definitivo había bebido demasiado, tras incorporarse pensó en Elena, la cual estaba esperando una respuesta, aún no le había dicho nada, pero ya estaba decidido por su parte: huir, dejarle con Stefan, porque siempre sería mejor Stefan, pero no podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así, necesitaba que Andie le aclarara unas cuantas cosas, la alcanzó-¡Explica eso!_

_-Mira Damon, no tengo tiempo, ¿vale?_

_-No puedes hacerme esto._

_-Tu solo te lo estás haciendo-sonrió con ternura-me caes bien, en serio, siempre ha sido así, incluso creí que me había enamorado pero ahora ya se que no es así, que lo he hecho por vosotros, por ambos, Stef no es tan bueno como parece._

_-Pero es bueno para Elena…_

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Cualquier cosa es buena para Elena y…_

_-¿Y quién?-el mismo se miró el estómago, como si buscase ahí a su hijo, a esa cosita tan chiquita que aún casi no existía, Andie siguió su mirada sin comprender hasta que una idea se le pasó por la cabeza-No…_

Recogió lo que quedaba de teléfono e intentó arreglarlo para poder contactar con esa mujer, la necesitaba para poder informarse, para no sentirse un estúpido y no volver a caer de nuevo en esa trampa, cuando consiguió que el teléfono se encendiera recibió una nueva llamada entrante, de Andie.

-¡Hijo de perra, te mato como me cuelgues!

-No te cuelgo, te voy a buscar…

-Ni se te ocurra-le aclaró enfadada-me has dejado en la cuneta, ¿de verdad crees que te voy a ayudar? Ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto, Damon, ve a por ella y déjate de rollos-colgó sin dejar que contestase, Damon enfadado consigo mismo lanzó de nuevo el aparato molesto en la cama, y se fue directo a por su chaqueta, no iba a ir a por Elena, no era tan estúpido pero ir algún bar o local le serviría de pretexto para no pensar más en tonterías.

Estuvo un buen rato en la carretera, alcanzó un local de mala muerte cerca del final del pueblo, sin pensarlo mucho entró, la música estaba lo suficientemente alta para no tener que escuchar a nadie y menos a su cabeza dando por culo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llegó hasta la barra, se encandiló a la camarera y tuvo sus copas, dos para que así la mujer no pensase que podría ir con él.

Sonriendo y de espaldas cruzó la sala, tropezando casi al instante con un tipo, el cual soltó un par de tacos en un acento un tanto extraño, Damon quiso disculparse pero vio una oportunidad allí de poder lanzar por su boca cualquier tontería y así montar una pelea.

-¡Ve con cuidado acento de mierda!

-¿¡De qué cojones vas tío!?-le gritó el moreno, era inglés, ahora Damon lo tenía claro, sonrió y le lanzó lo que le quedaba de copa en la cabeza, el moreno lo miró con asco y lo primero que hizo fue devolverle el golpe pero con el puño, Damon no lo esquiva, le dio de lleno en la nariz, se tambaleó y le agarró de la cadera empotrándolo contra un par de mesas, la música era el único sonido que cubría los golpes dados por Damon como los del moreno.

El moreno se recuperó rápido y agarró una silla de metal lanzándose contra Damon, el cual se apartó a tiempo y recogió varias botellas, las cuales lanzó contra el chico.

La pelea continuó unos minutos más pero el sonido de la policía los hizo reaccionar a ambos, mirándose mutuamente se lanzaron a la zona de la barra, la rubia que le había atendido empezó a gritarles cuando vio sus intenciones, ambos salieron por la puerta de atrás.

Corriendo unos cuantos metros más, ambos pararon cuando se sintieron a salvo y comenzaron a reír, a carcajadas.

-Ha sido la cosa más loco que he hecho desde que estoy en América, ¡joder me he jugado mi visado!

-Lo siento-comenzó Damon-solo buscaba desahogarme.

-¿Mal de amores?-le preguntó-tío no sabes cuanto te comprendo, huy de Inglaterra por lo mismo, y dime, ¿cual es tu excusa? para largarte digo.

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**

**Same old empty feeling in your heart**

**Because love comes slow and it goes so fast.**

_Damon podía definirse así mismo con una sola palabra "feliz" estaba realmente feliz, no hacía ni dos semanas que estaban oficialmente-en secreto-juntos y eso realmente le envolvía en un aura de felicidad plena, era cierto, si, él había decidido que fuese todo en secreto, que Elena terminase su año sin preocupaciones, que se mantuviese con Stefan, a fin de cuentas esa historia estaba muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo, Elena siempre se lo decía, con Stefan ya nada era igual, ¿fuese sido más fácil pedirle que cortara? si, pero no se atrevía a enfrentarse a su hermano, Stefan era todo lo que tenía, no podía perderle todavía, necesitaba tiempo._

_Aunque esto no se lo había comentado a Elena, negando con la cabeza llegó al campus de forma casi involuntaria, aparcó y decidió que esto era el destino, la oportunidad de ver a Elena antes de irse fuera del pueblo unos días, con la mejor de sus sonrisas aparcó, no iba a llamarla, la chica ya le había dicho que se encontraría todo el día entre la biblioteca y su habitación, y viendo la hora estaría en lo segundo._

_Se adentró en la zona residencial intentando no ser visto, atravesó los pasillos hasta alcanzar la habitación que era la de Elena, el chico se quedó quieto antes de abrir la puerta, pues acababa de escuchar la risa de la chica, con sumo cuidado colocó la oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar mejor, estaba claro que la chica estaba acompañada._

_-Si, eso es lo que le dije a Matt-era la voz de Stefan, estaba con Stefan, la ira se apoderó con fuerza de Damon pero se dijo así mismo que podía actuar de esa forma, que el no era nadie para hacerlo, solo un mísero amante, incapaz de moverse ni un centímetro escuchó lo que nunca debió haber oído-quiero besarte…_

_No esperó a la respuesta, salió de allí corriendo, con los puños apretados y con la capacidad de golpear a cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en su camino, se sintió un estúpido por creer que sería fácil, que luchar por Elena sería bonito, ella que estaba destinada a Stefan, él que iba en contra del universo, ¿en qué narices pensó?_

**You see her when you close your eyes**

**Maybe one day you'll understand why**

**Everything you touch surely dies**

_Se pasó todo el fin de semana fuera del pueblo, llegó tarde, bien entrada a la noche, atravesó el salón de la mansión en el más intenso silencio, por la mañana volvería a irse sin que nadie se enterase de su llegada, pero su intento de pasar desapercibido no tuvo ningún éxito cuando pasó por la cocina, no iba a entrar solo iba a atravesar las escaleras del servicio cuando oyó unos sollozos, alguien lloraba o intentaba evitarlo, su subconsciente le pedía a gritos que no diese ni un paso más pero era incapaz de detenerse, alcanzó a escuchar una voz, dos voces, una que conocía perfectamente._

_-No puedo más...Jen realmente no puedo más-la castaña se abrazó con más fuerza a su tía-necesito salir de aquí...necesito...le necesito…_

_-Shh, ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto, corta con Stefan, si no le quieres es una tontería que estés así._

_-Pero...Damon no está, él me pidió…_

_-No escuches a ningún Salvatore, Damon hará cualquier cosa para que estuvieses con su hermano._

_-No._

_-¿Cómo llamas tú que quieras que no cortes con Stefan? No veo otros motivos._

_-El que me quiere-la morena torció la boca-está enamorado de mi, y yo también, me ha pedido tiempo…_

_-Oh dios…-Jenna se apartó de su sobrina-creo que me voy a casa, mañana hablamos en cuanto vayas para la universidad, y lo mejor es que cortes con Stefan._

_Damon se escondió con cuidado cuando Jenna pasó por su lado, esperó unos segundos y cruzó la puerta de la cocina, la castaña seguía acurrucada en una esquina, Damon sonrió con ternura._

_-Elena…-la chica al escuchar su voz alzó la mirada y una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en sus labios, ella que había estado planeando la forma de regañarle, de insultarle por haberse ido sin avisar, él que simplemente no iba a volver, ni iba a estar con ella, ahí estaban ambos, sumergiéndose en un abrazo perfecto, dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección, dos piezas únicas-Te he echado de menos._

_-Te quiero, y no te vayas sin mí, más ¡Nunca más!_

**Only hate the road when you're missing home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go**

**And you let her go**

**Well, you let her go**

-Es una mala historia tío-Enzo le pasó el botellín de cerveza, ambos habían ido al hotel de Damon a tomarse la última, y ya iban por la tercera cuando Damon por fin decidió contarle su patética historia-pero creo que esa rubia tiene razón debes arriesgarte.

-No conoces a Andie y la apoyas, menos mal que no está aquí-bromeó-ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando esto.

-Porque no tienes otra, es esto o que vayamos a comisaría, y no me parece lo mejor para ti, ¿no querrás que avisen a la familia de teletienda? ¿o si?

-Que cabrón-ambos soltaron una carcajada mientras abrían otra botella, Enzo miró a Damon una vez más, ese tío estaba tan hecho mierda como él, o peor, sonrió, por lo menos el le brindaría el apoyo que no había tenido él en Inglaterra.

Se levantó y encendió la televisión, era bien entrada la madrugada, y no había nada que valiese la pena en esos canales de pueblo, maldiciendo en voz baja fue a por algo de comer a la mini nevera.

-Tío esto es una mierda…

-¿y ahora te das cuenta?-le lanzó un cojín, Enzo lo esquivó de forma dramática, y ambos se dejaron caer en la cama para continuar con ese intento de calmar los miedos y las dudas de cada uno.

-Tengo una idea-soltó de repente-¿qué tal si nos largamos mañana mismo a Hawai? Tengo dos billetes de avión.

-¿Mañana? ¿y por qué tienes dos billetes?

-Los tenía reservados desde hace un tiempo, viaje de bodas, pero ya ves mi luna de miel me la iba a pasar solo, ¿te apuntas? tendremos que fingir ser pareja en el avión y en el hotel…¡he dicho fingir!

-¡Gilipollas! Tengo el dinero suficiente para cambiar ese vuelo, soy un Salvatore-le aclaró, Enzo alzó una ceja interrogante, importándole una mierda cual era su apellido pero aceptando encantado, ambos necesitaban descansar, despejar dudas, y mañana sería un día muy largo.

Por lo menos para Damon.

El chico cerró los ojos, llevaban dos horas bebiendo y modificando el viaje por la tablet de Damon, cuando todo estaba preparado decidieron descansar, Enzo se estaba duchando cuando Damon decidió que era el momento incómodo por lo que se fue a la cama, pero sus miedos y sus fantasmas tenían nombre y cara, no estando dispuestos a dejarle le atormentaban, su rostro estaba ahí, la maldad y el dolor de sus ojos le atravesaban.

**You see her when you close your eyes**

**Maybe one day you'll understand why**

**Everything you touch surely dies.**

_La chica practicaba en voz alta su presentación, su voz se escuchaba por toda la casa, no hacía ni dos días que estaban juntos a escondidas, para los ojos de los demás seguían siendo esa "amistad" tan extraña, pero mientras no le importase a Stefan, ninguno de los dos se preocuparía en nada, Damon la observó desde las escaleras, la chica tendía a hacer cosas raras mientras estudiaba, el mismo lo había comprobado en sonoras ocasiones, Stefan como siempre desaparecia para dejarle intimidad, pero él sabía que Elena lo que necesitaba era un apoyo, con cuidado mientras esta estaba de espaldas a él, bajó las escaleras y se colocó justo detrás suyo, tuvo perfecta visión de su lazo negro colocado esta vez como goma del pelo, lo soltó, provocando que la chica reaccionara, sin girarse le regaña._

_-Eres...insoportable, Damon-se giró, enredando sus manos en su cuello, el chico puso su mejor cara de niño bueno._

_-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?_

_-Porque siento que eres tú-le aclaró dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-porque eres el único que me rescata cuando voy a explotar, y el único que tocaría "mi" lazo._

_-Oh, "tú" lazo, ¿y por qué esa cosa es tan importante?_

_-No le digas cosa-se apartó, dándole un pequeño empujón-es un lazo muy importante._

_-¿A sí? ¿cómo ese peluche?-le señaló el muñeco que sobresale de su bolso, la chica corrió a esconderlo, dándole una mejor vista de su trasero, Damon giró la cabeza y sonrió con picardía, acercándose como un depredador a su presa, la agarró de la cintura, la chica pegó un bote y se dio la vuelta._

_-Eres un cerdo-le aclaró con asco-uno muy cerdo._

_-Oh, que ataque-se quejó-y yo que pensaba que...no sé, ¿me echabas de meno?_

_-Que equivocado estás-le sonrió._

_-¿A si?-dibujó pequeños círculos sobre su espalda, adentrando su mano por debajo de su camisa, hasta el filo de los pantalones, jugando con el cinturón de la chica-¿estás segura?_

_-Damon-susurró, cuando una de sus manos rozó el filo del sujetador-puede vernos alguien...y te recuerdo que tu…_

_-Si, sé lo que te pedí-le clavó los ojos, unos ojos azules claros, profundos, dibujados en ellos un alo de deseo y desesperación-pero ayer me sentí muy muy solo...en mi cama…_

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Damon miró con deseo los labios de la chica, los cuales se entreabrieron, se pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios, estaban a punto de besarse cuando Stefan entró en la habitación, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia._

_-¿Hola?-los saludó extrañados, Damon y Elena se separaron de golpe, como si una descarga eléctrica fuese chocado en sus neuronas, Elena se pasó una mano por el pelo y el rostro, como queriendo borrar el deseo en ella, le sonrió y se volvió a concentrar en sus borradores sin prestarles la menor atención, Damon en cambio seguía de espaldas a su hermano, respirando hondo para calmar su erección, no se notaba mucho pero si Stefan quería fijarse lo iba a notar, cuando sintió que la cosa estaba un poco mejor cogió su chaqueta, y se cubrió como pudo, Stefan ya había soltado sus cosas y se estaba acercando a ellos-he tenido un día horrible, me he cruzado con Caroline, estaba con Klaus-dijo despectivo-no pegan nada, pero bueno-le dio un beso casto en los labios a su chica, la cual se sintió realmente incómoda y tensa, temió que Stefan se fuese dado cuenta, pero si ese era el caso no mostró ninguna alteración, mientras se dirigía a los muebles para coger su portátil, Damon se acercó a Elena, la cual observaba de reojo a ambos Salvatore, sin previo aviso, Damon colocó sus manos en la mejilla de la chica y la besó con firmeza, con pasión, con ternura, cuando sus bocas se separaron la chica jadeó, pero Damon ya estaba bastante lejos cuando Stefan se giró extrañado._

_Elena se disculpó con él por tener que irse al campus de última hora, Stefan no le puso muchas pegas, la dejó marchar sin ni siquiera preguntar, el problema no estaba ahí, sino en Damon y Elena, ninguno de los dos se había fijado bien en Stefan._

Damon se levantó de un golpe, estaba sudando, miró a su alrededor, era tarde, acababan de dar las cinco y cuarto de la mañana, estaba solo, una vez más estaba solo en esa habitación desierta, se levantó con torpeza, menos mal que el viaje era para las doce de la mañana porque no iba a aguantar ni un minuto más en ese pueblo, salió de la habitación en busca de Enzo, el cual estaba en la cafetería del motel, desayunando solo.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano despierto?

-Me invitaron.

-¿Quién?-todo esto le sonaba demasiado raro, una mano cubrió sus ojos, y otra le agarró el paquete, apretando y clavando sus uñas en él, rabió-¡Andie! ¡Hija de perra!-se apartó, empujándola con fuerza, la chica se mantuvo firme, con una mueca de dolor y asco dibujada en los labios, nota mental, pensó Damon, viene cabreada, esto que te ha hecho es lo mínimo que te podía haber pasado-Estás como una puta cabra.

-Tu si que estás como una cabra, ¡joder Damon! Me dejastes tirada.

-Te dije que iría a buscarte y no…

-¡Cállate!-le golpeó con fuerza-y cuando creí que podría mejorar la cosa, un coche me pita, y digo ¡bien, alguien menos mal!

-¿Te han hecho algo?-se asustó, Andie le fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni te atrevas…-le aclaró-era el coche de Stefan, pero no, no era Stefan quien conducía, era Elena, estaba hecha un buen lío, me vio y casi me da un ataque, ya había tenido que lidiar contigo, si lo tenía que hacer con ella me iba a morir, la ignoré y seguí mi camino, empezó a gritarme, y me rogó que esperará…

-¿Qué pasó?-rectificó, negando con la cabeza se apartó-no me importas, ella me dio largas, no me importa.

-Tu huistes primero Damon-se cruzó de brazos-en serio está en tu mano que te cuente que pasó después.

-No me interesa, me voy.

-Eso le dije después a ella, que la había cagado que se fuese lejos, pero no...pasó algo más.

Damon se acercó a Enzo y le agarró del brazo, obligando que este terminase el café con prisas, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de la rubia, la cual no se quedó muy tranquila, cogió su teléfono y escribió en un mensaje toda la conversación con Elena.

-Lo necesitas Salvatore.

Damon arrastró a Enzo hasta su coche, sin pensarlo mucho arrancó el motor, dispuesto a que ese sonido tranquilizara esa voz pequeñita que le obligaba a retroceder, enjaular a Andie con sus brazos y que le explicase cada palabra de Elena, pero es que no podía permitirse, ni pensar en Elena, ni en Ian, y mucho menos en una segunda oportunidad, porque no había segundas oportunidades para ellos, el mismo lo dejó claro hace tantos años, y ahora era Elena la que se lo aclaró, no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que estaba en Mystic Falls, y su mundo otra vez estaba totalmente destrozado, necesitaba salir de allí, su móvil vibraba, y supo perfectamente quien era la única persona que tenía su número y podía molestarle a esa hora, no dispuesto a recibir ese mensaje o llamada arrancó rumbo al aeropuerto, durante unos minutos el silencio reinó en la carretera.

-Damon-le llamó, repitió el proceso unas varias veces, hasta que decidió frenar el mismo.

-¿¡Estás gilipollas!?

-¡Superamos la velocidad permitida!

-Tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto de Virginia, por si no te has dado cuenta-le escupió cada palabra como si fuese un daga ardiendo.

-Tu no estás bien Damon, llama a esa rubia tal vez estés perdiendo tu segunda oportunidad.

Damon respiró hondo varias veces, coger ese teléfono, mirar el mensaje o llamar a Andie era algo peligroso, no quería escuchar las estupideces de Elena, no quería saber más nada de ella, el huyó si, como un cobarde también, pero volvió, tal vez cinco años era demasiado tiempo, pero había vuelto, y ella como es natural le había echado, ¿qué esperaba? No, no iba a romperse el corazón por tercera vez, no es tan estúpido.

-Si quieres quedarte...me da igual, puedo irme solo-continuó Enzo-incluso puedo pagarte el cambio de los billetes de primera clase.

-Calla-susurró.

-En serio Damon, habla con ella, no hagas esto más patético.

-¡Deja que yo decida! ¡Enzo me acabas de conocer, no sabes nada de mi y mucho menos de Elena, no te veas en la obligación de decidir por mi!

-No te conozco, es cierto, pero tío conozco lo que estás sufriendo, y si es que te quiere, ¿qué quiere volver contigo? ¿vas a dejar perder esa posibilidad? no seas idiota…

-No lo comprendes-rió con amargura-cuando dijese "adiós" sería para siempre, ya lo he comprobado muchas veces, nunca dijo esa palabra delante de mí nunca…

-¿Estás seguro?-a Enzo eso le parecía una estupidez, pero ya no le quedaba otra si quería convencer a Damon de que escuchase lo que le tenía que decir Andie, había tenido que levantarse por esa loca y escucharla, Damon tenía que hacer lo mismo, o por lo menos intentarlo-¿estás seguro de que para Elena significa lo mismo esa palabra?

Damon le miró fijamente, dudando en si escucharle o no, en sí intentar ver esa segunda oportunidad o salir huyendo, pero ¿le quedaba otra?

**Well you see her when you fall asleep**

**But never to touch and never to keep**

**Because you loved her too much**

**And you dived too deep**

_Damon esperaba impaciente a Elena, la chica acababa de terminar su presentación, y él había esperado pacientemente tres horas en el aparcamiento, había salido hace unos segundos de una cafetería para comprobar el preparado que ella tanto adoraba, unos helados de chocolate, unos bollos de crema y unos cafés bien cargados, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en el rostro se ocultó entre las sombras, el calor empezaba a apretar con fuerza y lo mejor era mantenerse en la sombra, pero ese día fue demasiada casualidad, la vio salir junto a Andie y a otras dos chicas, estaba sonriendo, riendo, lo había conseguido, y Damon no había dudado en ella ni un solo segundo, se colocó mejor las gafas, se estiró para tocar el claxon cuando vio la moto de su hermano aparcado a unos metros de su camaro, Stefan estaba allí con una ramo de rosas de distintos colores y una bolsita con un lazo rosa bien grande, boquiabierto se quedó paralizado, Elena lo vio, y también se quedó blanca, pero no solo vio a Stefan también vio a Damon, no le quedó otra que ir hacia su novio, no quedaría bien acercarse a Damon._

_El chico vio las imágenes como en cámara lenta, su Elena abrazando a Stefan, el chico besando con dulzura sus labios y entregándole la bolsa, la castaña sacó de ahí una especie de caja que contenía lo que parecía un reloj de pulsera, ambos sonriendo como cualquier pareja tomaron la moto, Elena le miró desde la distancia, y sintió muchísimo hacerle eso._

_Damon estaba tumbado en su cama con una botella de bourbon sin abrir, ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de abrir esa botella y emborracharse, porque sabía que iba a ser peor, hacía una hora que había escuchado la puerta de su casa, las risas de su hermano y Elena, pero él no se había hecho notar, y solo había rogado que no oyese ningún gemido, cansado de tanto silencio incómodo bajó las escaleras, ya se había saltado varias reuniones por videocámara no podía saltarse esta, y dispuesto a salir de casa bajó las escaleras, encontrándose a Stefan y a Elena sentados en dos sillones, uno enfrente del otro, ignorándolos, porque no tenía ganas de ver al "stelena epic love" en acción se dirigió a la puerta._

_-Adiós parejita-sonrió burlón._

_-Adiós Damon, ¿vendrás a cenar?_

_Iba a contestar cuando vio la mirada de Elena, una mirada apagada, dolorida y cansada, Damon no estaba seguro de que decir en ese momento, solo se encogió de hombros, y se despidió de la chica preguntándole educadamente como le había ido en esa presentación._

_-Bien, me ha ido bien._

_-Me alegro, adiós chicos._

_-Adiós Damon-contestó apenada, el silencio se instauró en ellos, y Elena abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, rectificó casi al instante, incluso se levantó y agarró del brazo a Damon, para sorpresa de Stefan-quería decir-tragó saliva nervioso, Damon estaba pálido-hasta pronto, hasta luego, adiós no, ¡dios nunca!_

_Damon recuperó el color de sus mejillas, y le sonrió con esa sonrisa marca registrada, su sonrisa, el chico se soltó, rozando levemente el lazo negro, tras despedirse de su hermano salió con una sonrisa en los labios. Había sido un paranoico, Elena le quería a él, y él era el único que impedía que pudiesen estar juntos, pero esto era cuestión de tiempo._

Golpeó el volante con mucha fuerza durante unos segundos, se sentía un mierda por pensar en una posibilidad donde Elena no supiese lo que significaba "adiós" claro que lo sabía, ya lo había comprobado, ese día cuando se equivocó sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pero anoche no fue un error, ella supo muy bien lo que significaba esa palabra, y lo que contenía decirla en voz alta. No había que darle más vueltas, pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que era él quien realmente se equivocaba? se llevó la mano al bolsillo, olvidando por completo la carretera, justo cuando iba a mirar el teléfono Enzo gritó y dio un volantazo, el otro coche que estaba justo enfrente de ellos hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Damon pudo alcanzar el volante y frenar un golpe, acabando casi a dos segundos de estamparse contra un árbol, por el espejo retrovisor comprobó que el otro coche también estuviese bien, ¿quién de los dos se había ido a un carril equivocado? Daba igual, Enzo estaba blanco, pálido pero con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, Damon negó con la cabeza y salió del coche.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando reconoció el coche, una figura salió de él, vestía con una camiseta blanca, unos jeans gastados y una sudadera, el pelo lo tenía hecho un revoltijo seguramente a causa del impacto, pero nada podía haberle confundido, era Elena, pero ¿qué hacía viniendo en dirección al pueblo? ¿había salido en algún momento de él? Recordó las palabras de Andie, y se sintió un estúpido, casi sin pensarlo corrió hasta la castaña, la cual acababa de dar un traspié.

-¡Elena!-la agarró en brazos, la chica colocó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, Damon la miró con ternura, podía ver las marcas que tenía bajos los ojos, que reflejaban que había dormido igual o peor que él, con una mueca de dolor la sacó de allí.

Damon estaba conduciendo en dirección a la casa de su hermano, no sabía porqué hacía eso, pero sí sabía que Ian y Nina necesitaban a su madre, y él no iba a ser el causante de una locura, la castaña se removió en el asiento, abriendo los ojos de golpe al sentir el movimiento del coche y la luz de la mañana, miró por todos lados y clavó sus ojos en Damon.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ir en el carril contrario? Por dios por la derecha pareces nuevo-le regaña.

-¿En serio?-preguntó de forma retórica-¿¡es lo único que tienes que decir!? ¡¿qué cojones haces en la entrada del pueblo!?

-Ahora eres tú el que estás preguntando una estupidez.

-No, Elenita, tu eras la que estabas haciendo una gran estupidez, ¿no estará su perfecta familia preocupada?

-Ian y Nina no despertarán hasta bien entrada la mañana, ayer estaban agotados, y Stefan...no me espera-dijo con la boca muy pequeña, si Damon no fuese estado delante no lo habría escuchado.

-¿¡Qué!?-se giró para enfrentarla.

-¡La carretera!-le obligó a mirar.

-No me cambies de tema, ¿por qué Stefan no te espera? ¿a dónde se supone que tenías que ir?

-A la iglesia, ¿no te jode?-le fulminó con la mirada-a rectificar.

-Estoy agotado Elena, si hablas claro mejor.

-¿A dónde ibas?-el chico la miró con maldad-has dicho que sea clara, más clara que eso…

-Al aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué?

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando que pinto en un aeropuerto?-estaba cansado, muy cansado, no se estaba creyendo que la chica estuviese diciendo tantas tonterías cuando la noche anterior parecía la perfecta mujer casada.

-Te estoy preguntando, ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto?

-¿Te recuerdo que significa "adiós" en nuestro idioma?

-Sé lo que significa, creeme, y lo dije muy en serio.

-Entonces no sé por qué seguimos hablando.

-¿¡No te das cuenta Salvatore!?-le escupió las palabras como dardos-¡Porque me arrepiento de no haberte ido a buscar antes! ¡Por dejarte escapar! ¡Por intentarolvidare cuando se ve que es imposible, porque eres mi alma, mi vida, mi llama gemela! ¡Porque te amo!

Damon cerró los ojos con fuerza, reteniendo esas verdades lo máximo posible, porque lo que iba a decir iba a acabar con el corazón de Elena para siempre.

-Adiós Elena-le abrió la puerta del copilota, la chica le miró alucinada, estaban justo en su calle, y el chico, después de todo lo que le había dicho le estaba pidiendo que se marchara-perdimos nuestra oportunidad, y no fue ayer, fue hace años.

-Tu decidistes ese día por mi.

-No es que te viese buscándome.

-¿Qué iba a hacer Damon? Me habías enseñado a amar, pero también a elegir lo más correcto, y Stefan lo era para todos pero no para mi.

-Yo no era lo correcto.

-Eso tenía que haberlo decidido yo-colocó un pie fuera del coche.

-Bueno-sonrió con frialdad-esta vez has elegido, ¿no?

-Sí-sonrió más abiertamente-y quien tiene boca se equivoca, ¿no dicen eso?-sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, y casi sin poder reaccionar la chica se lanzó a sus labios, tantos años separados, y un mero roce hace que todo lo demás tenga la misma importancia que una gota de agua, ninguna, el roce de los labios de la chica provocan una reacción eléctrica en Damon, que sin pensarlo agarra su rostro con firmeza y profundiza el beso, ambos sumergidos en su propia burbuja olvidan el mundo que está a su alrededor, porque ya nada tiene importancia, porque solo importan ellos dos.

Después de unos minutos se separaron sus bocas para poder coger aire, ambos extasiadas clavan sus ojos en los del otro, buscando el error o la confirmación, buscando simplemente la respuesta, los ojos vidriosos de ambos y la sonrisa de sus rostros demuestran lo que las palabras no pueden: que se aman, y que nada ni nadie podrá imponerse a ellos.

-Te amo…-declara, y sonríe con más fuerza-dios nunca he sentido que fuese tan cierto como ahora.-

-Oh Elena…-la besó con dulzura-te quiero tanto-repartió infinidad de besos por todo su rostro, la chica soltó una carcajada-vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a tantas cosas…

-No me importa.

-Voy a tener que luchar por ti.

-Damon-le cogió el rostro al ver que sus ojos se oscurecían y que esa paz volvía a desaparecer-soy completamente tuya al igual que tú eres mío, ¿no te das cuenta de que siempre ha sido así? Nunca más volveré a decir adiós, ¿me oyes?

-No sé si nunca, pero ahora mismo es la palabra que menos quiero escuchar-sonrió-porque me encantaría que me dijeses que tenemos una segunda oportunidad.

-No la necesitamos-le besó-porque nunca he cerrado esa oportunidad.

Ambos se sumergieron de nuevo en un profundo y perfecto beso, tal vez el universo haya conspirado contra ellos, tal vez esa vida que tienen no sea la perfecta, tal vez es todo un sueño, o una ilusión, pero ellos han tomado el control de esa alucinación, de esa posibilidad de vida y la han convertido en suya, han transformado esa patética y perfecta vida en una montaña rusa de emociones donde ambos están completamente enamorados de la persona incorrecta, pero, ¿existe el amor épico? ¿existen los cuentos de hadas? No lo sabemos, pero ellos saben una cosa: que se aman en ese instante, y ya nada más tiene color o importancia, porque ambos lucharán por tener esa familia y esa relación que perdieron hace años, porque las segundas oportunidades existen.

**Because you only need the light when it's burning low…**

* * *

_Ya que me habéis pedido continuación aquí la tenéis, si queréis leer la versión de Elena de "Oportunidad" solo tenéis que decirmelo, estaré encantada de contaros que pasó en esas horas con Stefan, quien sabe...tal vez nos sorprenda, pero depende de vosotr s :)_

_Gracias!_


	2. Redención (Elena) (FIN)

**"_Redención"_**

_El que es incapaz de perdonar es incapaz de amar_

**(Martin Luther King)**

Damon a Elena, viceversa

"Adiós Damon", lo había dicho, había pronunciado esas palabras, y había dejado que Damon se fuese con el corazón destrozado solo para que nada de su perfecta y patética vida se viese afectada, apretó los puños con fuerza, y continuó con su perfecta fachada todo lo que quedaba de noche, sus padres y su hermano se fueron por la mañana temprano, Jenna, fue la última en irse, se estaba despidiendo de Stefan cuando alcanzó a Elena.

-Adiós sobrina-le sonrió, dándole un pequeño y tierno abrazo-¿estás bien?

-Claro, solo es melancolìa, os váis todo…

-¿Es nuestra despedida la que te afecta? ¿Estás segura de eso?

-Ay Jenna, claro que si, anda vas a perder el taxi…

-Si-le dio un beso-¡Chao Stef!

Jenna salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si, Elena se quedó quieta, observando el umbral, la puerta cerrada y pensando en si había sido lo correcto dejar a Damon partir, las manos de Stefan le devolvieron a la realidad.

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también-dijo con voz ronca, dándose cuenta por primera vez en toda la noche de que tenía los ojos vidriosos y que algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Stefan le limpió una lágrima y le enredó en una mano un lazo negro, la castaña ahogó una exclamación al reconocerlo, y al saber que eso estaba guardado en una cajita escondida, ¿cómo podía tener Stefan ese lazo? le miró, buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas en sus ojos, pero solo encontró soledad y tristeza-¿Stef?

-He intentado con todas mis fuerzas hacerme...el sordo, el ciego incluso el mudo, pero me soy incapaz de seguir con esto, en serio, cuando vi que te quedabas conmigo solo pensé que era cuestión de tiempo que volviese a enamorarte, pero esta noche me he dado cuenta...que fui un estúpido por pensar en una sola oportunidad para recuperarte…

-Stefan…

-Elena no digas nada, te has despedido de él y has empezado a llorar, llevas llorando todo este tiempo y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, estás igual que cuando se fue por primera vez…-el chico se pasó una mano por la cara, para evitar que el dolor se reflejase en su rostro, Elena quería que la tierra acabase con ella, se sentía fatal por Stefan, era su culpa que el chico estuviese cuestionando todo.

-Yo te quiero-le cogió las manos pero el chico se apartó-estoy...soy feliz, tenemos una familia, una casa…

-No tenemos nada Elena, dudo de que Ian sea mío-la chica abrió los ojos como platos, Stefan sonrió-¿es su hijo? Dios…

-¡Stef!

El chico se dirigió a las escaleras, las lágrimas corrían por todo su rostro, apretó los puños con fuerza, no quería que Elena se sintiese peor de lo que estaba, la chica se colocó justo detrás de él.

-Mira es tarde...necesito descansar un rato...haz lo que tengas que hacer…

-¿Lo sabías?-la pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

-¿No es evidente?

-¿Cuando? ¿Cómo…?

-¿Es necesario?

-Si-musitó, claro que era necesario, la chica necesitaba saber cuando se dio cuenta, como lo hizo, y porqué se mantuvo callado, necesitaba saber lo estúpida que había sido al pensar que Stefan nunca sabría su secreto.

-¿Quieres saber cuando me rompistes el corazón? ¿de verdad?-esta vez sí se giró, y la chica sollozó al ver el estado lamentable que tenía su rostro-en serio Elena esta fachada que tenemos de familia feliz es solo para nuestros hijos, tu y yo-negó con la cabeza-nunca ha existido un "tu y yo" siempre pensé que lo de Damon era un rollo de una noche o de dos, una tentación, un juego, joder pensé que volverías a mi...pero ese rollo llevaba durando meses, y aún así fui tan tonto de pensar que uno de los dos se cansaría...pero cada vez que estábamos los tres juntos, veía vuestras miradas, vuestras sonrisas, y cuando estabais separados, podía sentir vuestro anhelo…

Se calló, la situación le estaba superando, alzó la cabeza y pestañeó unas cuantas veces, necesitaba despejarse, si, pero también necesitaba que Elena sintiese un poco de su dolor.

-Maldita sea-musitó-Elena, ese lazo-le señaló la mano-era de mi madre, mi madre nos dio dos cosas, a Damon el lazo y a mi el anillo que llevas en tu dedo, ambos simbolizan lo mismo: amor eterno.

Es entonces cuando recuerda la reacción de Stefan la primera vez que vio el lazo en su mano, cada vez que la veía jugar con él, ahora todo cuadraba, su rostro, sus muecas, Stefan lo supo desde esa noche que ella se acostó con su hermano, se llevó la mano al lazo.

-Y lo peor es que...cuando Damon se largó mantuviste el lazo mucho tiempo, te oía llorar cada noche durante los primeros meses de embarazo, pero no tardaste ni un día en aceptar el compromiso, ni un día en acostarnos juntos, no me quejé, hice mis cálculos cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, me negué a creer en la posibilidad...de que fuese de Damon...quería ser feliz…

-Pero yo te elegí a ti Stefan-sollozó, llevándose las manos a los ojos para poder tapar todo ese dolor, el chico dibujó una mueca de disgusto.

-No me elegiste, no tuviste otra opción Elena…

-¡Pero!-corrió hasta él, uniendo sus labios una vez más, nunca se sintió tan vacío como en en ese momento, ninguno movió sus labios, solo se mantenían unidos nada más, ambos lloraron con intensidad, las lágrimas caían con fuerza mientras lo que quedaba de sus corazones se iban con las lágrimas, se separaron al instante-yo…

-Basta Lena-le cogió el rostro, secando sus lágrimas-de verdad, esto tiene que acabar, somos jóvenes, yo merezco ser feliz, ¿no crees?-le sonrió, la chica sorbió por la nariz, mientras se secaba otra lágrima inútilmente-ambos lo merecemos.

-Yo te quiero mucho Stef.

-Yo también, te he querido siempre, incluso cuando te conocí te quise…

La chica le miró directamente a los ojos, sintiéndose una estúpida, ella también vio algo especial cuando se encontraron, pero no se enamoró en ese momento, solo fue un flechazo, le quiso mucho, y ahora, todo se estaba desmoronando por su culpa.

_Elena escribía en su diario, cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo, iba a entrar a la universidad, era su última semana y aún no había decidido que estudiar, cansada arrancó unas hojas, hojas infantiles y vergonzosas, se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras intentaba pensar con coherencia, justo en ese momento, los folios más vergonzosos de su vida volaron por los aires, alucinando y con torpeza se levantó para recogerlos, justo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mirada de un chico de ojos verdes profundos, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, sonrió como una boba al pensar en él como si aún fuese una niña, pasándose una mano por el pelo intentó recuperar esas hojas, el chico era simpático, sacado de una fantasía._

_Fue un precioso encuentro, y por una vez Elena se sintió bien, se olvidó de sus preocupaciones, el chico se despidió, y Elena supo que no sería la última vez que se cruzase con ese chico. Y así fue._

_Los cursos comenzaron con rapidez, y Elena aún no había elegido las optativas más adecuadas, mirada expectante las que más le interesaban y las que debía elegir, quería, desde muy chica aprender música, pero historia de la música renantista no estaba entre las más recomendables, suspirando apuntó los números de las que debía coger para conseguir créditos extra. Cuando una sombra cubrió parte del muro, se giró para enfrentarse a su obstáculo, cuando esa mirada verdosa captó todos sus sentidos. En ese momento supo que el destino existía, porque por una vez el universo hacía que las cosas fuesen fáciles._

_-Hey…_

_-Hola chica del diario vergonzoso._

_-No seas críos-le golpeó levemente, ella nunca había creído en el destino pero era ahora o nunca-Elena Gilbert._

_-¿No nos presentamos?-intentó bromear, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos-Stefan…_

_-¡Stef!-una voz chillona que Elena conocía muy bien los interrumpió, era Caroline, su mejor amiga desde que eran crías-¿Elena? ¡Oh dios mío!_

_-¿Os conocéis?-dijeron Stefan y Elena a la vez, soltando después una carcajada._

_-Si Stef, es mi mejor amiga, y si Elena, el es…-se quedó callada-mi mejor amigo._

_-Si-abrazó a la rubia, dándole un beso en la frente-y ahora vamos al salón de clases, tenemos…¡llegamos tarde!-ambos salieron corriendo agarrados de la mano, Elena pudo ver la felicidad y la unión que había entre ambos, una sólida y perfecta amistad, sintió envidia, ella también quería eso._

_Las primeras clases fueron agotadoras, cansada salió a la cafetería a tomar el aire, justo cuando oyó la voz cantarina de Caroline llamándola, sonrió y se dirigió hasta la mesa que le señalaba, Stefan estaba allí tomando notas, ya sabía que estaban en segundo año, y eso le confortaba, tendría un apoyo a la hora de buscar clases y demás._

_-Hola chicos_

_-¿Te ha molestado que gritara?_

_-No, tranquila Caro, te conozco…_

_-¡Hola Lena!-la chica alzó una ceja extrañada, ¿Lena?-¿te molesta que te llame así? Me gusta como suena…_

_-No está bien Stef._

_-Vale-ambos sonrieron como dos adolescentes, Caroline los miró durante unos segundos, y una mueca de disgusto se instaló en su perfecto e inmaculado rostro, no le gustaba._

-Stefan yo…

-¿No te enamoraste de mi en ese momento? ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de mi?

-Claro que si, te quería muchísimo…

-Pero querías más a Damon, ¿es eso verdad?

-No quiero hacerte daño.

-Ya me lo habéis hecho, pero créeme yo pude haber abierto los ojos y largarme-le agarró una mano-pero quería que las cosas volviesen a su cauce, Damon ha jugado con las mujeres toda su vida, Rose, Katherine, Sage...pensé que eras un capricho más...fui un estúpido…

-No la estúpida fui yo-se apartó de él-tuve que elegir y elegí mal.

-Eligió tu corazón, no dependía de ti Elena, tal vez yo fuese...tu elección ideal...pero a mi no me amabas, ni en ese momento y mucho menos ahora...ve a buscarle.

-No puedo.

-Si que puedes-la abrazó.

-No no puedo, ya no, antes puede que si, pero ya ahora no…-lloró con más fuerza-le he perdido, se ha ido…

Stefan la apretó con más fuerza, queriendo trasmitir un poco de seguridad a esa mujer que temblaba bajo sus brazos, él la quería, y es porque la quería que iba a ayudarla a toda costa, ambos necesitaban esto, ya nadie importaba, solo que fuesen felices, miró hacia las escaleras donde sus hijos descansaban tranquilos, sin preocupaciones, agradeció que durmiesen, si estuviesen aquí notarían la tensión y sería peor.

-Elena-la apartó un poco-Damon te ama, lo he visto miles de veces-le acarició con ternura-y es porque te ama por lo que hará cualquier cosa para volver contigo, llámalo...ve con él…

-Pero…

-Si te paras a pensar en la posibilidad de que se haya ido nunca podrás ser feliz…

-¿y los niños?

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Y mi familia, amigos…?

-Nada no pasa nada, se un poco egoísta, no pienso quitarte nada Elena, ni tu tampoco a mi, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuando te has convertido en tan buen amigo?

-La pregunta más bien sería, ¿alguna vez he dejado de ser tu amigo?-la chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrió con ternura y volvió a abrazarle.

_Elena estaba nerviosa, se levantó del sofá, de la silla, del suelo, de cualquier mueble varias veces, estaba incómoda, sin pensarlo mucho subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y llegó hasta la habitación de Damon, se dejó caer en su cama, no era la primera vez que estaba tumbada ahí, dos veces había dormido entre esas sábanas, una con Damon y otra sola, la primera vez fue cuando Stefan se fue con Caroline a una presentación en Toronta, ella estaba tan cansada que se pasó toda la tarde viendo películas de todo tipo con Damon hasta caer reventada, la segunda vez fue por pura inercia, acabó allí y nadie le comentó nada, ni siquiera Stefan el cual se había acostumbrado a que su hermano y ella fuesen "mejores amigos" pero es que el no podía quejarse, la relación que tenía con Caroline era muy similar._

_-Elena-le llamó Stefan desde el umbral, la chica se levantó de golpe-ya he llegado, he aprobado._

_-¿Si?-dio un salto de alegría-creo que la tensión va disminuyendo, ¿lo celebramos…?-al chico se le iluminó la cara-¿pizza y pelis los tres?_

_"Los tres"_

_"Los tres"_

_Eran una pareja, y pasaban más tiempo con Damon que solos, pero Stefan no puso ninguna queja, y bajaron las escaleras al mismo tiempo que Damon entraba con una sonrisa resplandeciente, Stefan lo observó desde los escalones, era feliz, Damon era feliz, su novia se lanzó a sus brazos cuando lo vio._

_-¡Ha aprobado!-le abrazó con fuerza, Damon bailó un segundo con ella en brazos para después soltarla y felicitar a su hermano, era una de las pocas veces que Stefan veía algo raro y que Elena se percataba de ello._

_-¿Podemos cambiar de rollo?-preguntó con sorna Damon al ver el título de la película que había elegido Stefan-no pienso ver esto._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque no tengo ganas de llorar con un dramón._

_-¿Lloras?-bromeó Elena, Damon se alzó por encima de Stefan y golpeó a la chica con el cojín, Stefan estaba en medio de esa pelea típica de enamorados, carraspeó un poco._

_-Yo si que quiero verla._

_-Vale-dijo Elena-pero después elegimos nosotros._

_-Eso, una de…_

_-¿Monstruos, fantasmas o...ciencia ficción?_

_-Me mola-ambos chocaron la mano-voy a por unas bebidas._

_-Espera te acompaño-juntos fueron hasta la cocina, estuvieron registrando la nevera hasta alcanzar unas cervezas y unas patatas-hey-le regañó al ver que metía mano a la bolsa-que dejes algo._

_-Si, si si…-se apartó de ella-están muy buenas._

_-¡Damon!-se lanzó contra él para quitarle la bolsa, pero el chico se movió de forma más rápida, y la agarró de la cadera-suéltame._

_-Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca te soltaré-los colores subieron por sus mejillas, la castaña se quedó paralizada ante la esencia de Damon, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban teniendo visita hasta que Stefan entró con pasos firmes a la sala, Elena se apartó asqueada de Damon, y el aludido simplemente salió de la sala con las cosas._

_La promesa de Damon resonaba en los oídos de los tres, pero ninguno dijo nada en toda la noche, Damon fue el primero en despedirse e irse a la cama, la chica le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista._

_-Puedes ser amigo de alguien o estar enamorado de ese alguien, pero no ambas cosas._

_-¿Qué?-se extrañó_

_-Nada solo estudiaba en voz alta._

_-Que mono-se acurrucó en su pecho, sintiéndose vacía, Damon se estaba adentrando en su corazón de una forma demasiado letal y ella no estaba poniendo ningún obstáculo para impedirlo, ¿por qué?_

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar primero, te das una ducha rápida y le llamas-se apartó de ella-yo hablaré con los abogados para el divorcio, de mutuo acuerdo, ¿vale?

No contestó, siguió con la mirada fija en un punto perdido de sus recuerdos, dándose cuenta por fin que Stefan siempre lo supo, y que ella fue una estúpida por no darse cuenta en ningún momento, sin pensarlo mucho se arrastró escaleras arriba pero no en dirección a la ducha ni a su habitación si no al cuarto de sus hijos, los cuales, ajenos a los problemas de sus padres se debatían en sus sueños por cosas sin la menor importancia, les sonrió con ternura, los amaba, más que nada, ellos eran simplemente el fruto de un amor y de una amistad, no pensaba alejarlos de sus padres, Ian sabría la verdad, tenía que saberla.

Se acercó con cuidado al borde de la cama, lo contempló dormir, cinco añitos, sonrió, acariciando con ternura sus cabellos, miró de soslayo a su Nina, a su ojito derecha, dormía acurrucada a un muñeco de esos de "Hora de Aventuras", más grande que ella misma, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, que estúpida había sido, ¿se merecía la redención? ¿el perdón? ¿Damon la perdonaría?

Esta vez no iba a colar la idea de que se fuese equivocado al decir "adiós" esta vez lo había dicho con todas las de la ley.

-¿Por qué amores…? ¿Por qué es tan difícil…?

Su teléfono empezó a sonar en el bolsillo, estaba en vibración por lo que no despertó a los niños, el teléfono que salía era totalmente desconocido, iba a descolgar cuando recibió un mensaje de ese mismo número, abrió la aplicación, la foto que salía era la de Andie.

_"Damon me ha dejado tirado en la cuneta, ve y habla con él, no seáis tan cabezotas"_

¿A qué venía eso?

_Damon y Elena cruzaron el campus agarrados de la mano, era como otras tantas veces que el la acompañaba hasta la puerta del aula, pero esta era diferente para ambos porque por fin estaban juntos, no a la vista del mundo pero si para ellos mismos, había pasado unas semanas desde que decidieron estar juntos, y hoy, mostraban en público su perfecta "amistad"._

_-Me voy, que llego tarde-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, sus compañeros de alrededor ya estaban acostumbrados a esas muestras en público, eran amigos, los mejores amigos, Damon la agarró de la cadera para que no se fuese aún._

_-Te amo-le susurró en el oído para que solo ella fuese consciente de esas palabras, la chica se ruborizó al instante._

_-Yo también._

_-Lo sé-ambos mantuvieron el contacto durante unos segundos más, pero la hora marcada era una señal para que la chica comenzase su camino a las clases, lo miró fijamente hasta estar dentro del aula, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa bobalicona que tenía en el rostro._

_Las clases de esa mañana se habían hecho eternas, cinco horas encerrada en una misma aula, sin contacto con Damon era insoportable por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, cuando salió y vio a Damon se lanzó a sus brazos, era tarde en la universidad la mayoría estaban en la biblioteca, en las habitaciones o simplemente fuera del recinto, Andie había acompañado a Elena hasta la salida, pero de eso la castaña ya no se acordaba, fue ver a Damon, apoyado en su cámaro azul, con esa chaqueta de cuero, y esa resplandeciente sonrisa de medio lado, y lo olvidó todo, se lanzó a sus brazos, y lo besó, unió sus labios en un profundo y perfecto beso, ante la atenta y alucinada mirada de Andie._

_-hey…-le sonrió él, y esta vez fue Damon quien unió sus labios, apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, la chica jadeó al sentir la notable erección del chico, ambos sumidos en su propia burbuja no se percataron de cómo Andie seguía su camino, alejándose de ellos._

_Una semana tuvo que pasar para que Andie decidiese encarar a Elena, la estaba esperando junto a su coche, Damon no estaba por ninguna parte y Stefan seguía metido en una conferencia, era el momento más adecuando._

_-¡Andie!-la saludó-¿dónde te has metido estos días?_

_-¿Importa mucho?-no quiso sonar fría pero así fue-¿podemos hablar a solas?_

_-Estamos solas._

_-Ya, ninguno de tus novios está aquí._

_-¿¡Disculpa!?_

_-No te hagas la ofendida querida...elige pero hazlo bien-le amenazó, o por lo menos así le sonó a Elena que estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad, la siguió de cerca hasta la cafetería, estaba nerviosa si, pero el odio que estaba comenzando a crecer en su interior era más fuerte que lo demás, ella no era una cualquiera, ella tenía muy claros sus sentimientos desde hacía un tiempo, y ahora que se había atrevido a aceptarlos nada ni nadie la iba a juzgar por ello, el único que tenía ese derecho era Stefan, es al único que le debía una explicación. Andie se quedó quieta, la cafetería estaba cerrada, pero ninguna dijo nada-no puedes tenerlos a los dos._

_-¿Puedes aclararme de que me acusas?_

_-Te besaste con Damon el otro día delante mío, ¿me vas a decir que no puedo acusarte de eso? ¿no se llaman cuernos?_

_-Es una larga historia, y tu eres mi amiga, deberías apoyarme._

_-¡Porque soy tu amiga hago esto!-le aclaró-vas a tomar una decisión, ¡la correcta! ¿me oyes?_

_-¡Si tengo que tomar o no una decisión es asunto mío! ¿¡te enteras!?_

_-¡Como no tomes una decisión se lo contaré a Stefan! ¿¡me has entendido tu!?_

_Elena se quedó blanca, con la boca abierta vio a su amiga con nuevos ojos, ¿de verdad le estaba obligando a elegir? ¿de veras, su mejor amiga, la estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared? apretó los puños._

_-¿Por qué me haces esto…?_

Miro el mensaje con mayor atención, la furia aumentaba por momentos, lo había pasado muy mal en ese tiempo que no supo qué hacer con Andie y sus amenazas, ahora no podía venirle con estas, sin pensarlo mucho salió del cuarto y cogió sus cosas, iba a hablar muy seriamente con esa rubia psicótica con doble personalidad, mientras cogía las llaves del coche la llamó, comunicaba, ¿¡con quién estaba hablando ahora!? furiosa colgó y le mandó un mensaje, justo cuando oyó un ruido en la cocina, se giró por instinto, Stefan estaba con el pijama puesto, había ido a por su típica taza de café, era una imagen tan natural y vacía que le causaba un nudo en el estómago.

-Stefan.

-Ve tranquila.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar, era un nuevo mensaje de Andie, le mandaba una dirección fuera del pueblo, sin pensarlo mucho y sin mirar atrás salió al exterior, tal vez fuese una locura, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a todo.

_-¿Qué te pasa?-la abrazó con fuerza bajo las sábanas, Damon era un amor con ella, eso no lo dudaba en ningún momento y por más que intentase buscarle un defecto no se lo encontraba, le sonrió apagada y se acurrucó con más fuerza-no te me hagas la remolona, ¿qué sucede?_

_-¿Está mal tener miedo?_

_-No, el miedo es algo natural, está mal dejarte vencer por él-bromeó-anda dime,¿no confías en mi? ¿es por mi reputación? ya sabes que te quiero…_

_-No es eso tonto-le dio un pequeño beso en el pecho._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-¿Tu has tenido miedo...a perderme en algún momento…?_

_-¿Solo en uno?-esta vez no sonó a broma, Elena, preocupada se alzó para poder observarle, tenía los ojos apagados, ese brillo tan característico brilló por su ausencia._

_-Hey, que te quiero…-le besó la nariz-es solo...que yo si tengo...miedo…_

_-No vas a perderme._

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Te lo prometo._

_-¿Sobreviviremos a cualquier cosa?-dudó._

_-Claro, te prometo que nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te dejaré marchar, vas a tener que aguantarme siempre._

_-Quiero estar contigo._

_-Y lo estaremos, ahora descansa, ¿o hay algo que no sepa?_

_-No, nada que no pueda esperar-se abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si que veía un futuro con él solo era cuestión de tiempo, y Damon le acababa de hacer una promesa, la segunda promesa, aunque prefería no pensar mucho en la primera._

Aceleró con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas volvían a tomar fuerza como sus recuerdos, era demasiado doloroso pensar en aquellas veces que Damon le mintió y traicionó su palabra.

_Elena salió de las clases un rato antes, encontrando a Andie muy pegada a Damon, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue la amenaza, dispuesta a cogerla incluso de los pelos aceleró el paso, justo cuando Damon la besó de forma pasional, ahogó una exclamación y todas las cosas que portaba en sus manos cayeron al suelo, haciendo un ruido grandioso, captando la atención tanto de Damon como de Andie, el rostro del chico se tornó apagado por una milésima de segundo, pero otra vez la oscuridad y el orgullo ocuparon el primer plano._

_-¿Disfrutando de las vistas cuñadita?-preguntó con sorna, mordiéndose el labio inferior, una mano agarró la suya, quiso apartarse y mandar a la mierda tanto a Damon como a la persona que estaba a su lado, pero la voz de Stefan la reconfortó unos segundos y le hizo recordar que él era lo más seguro que tenía._

_-Damon, ¿en serio?_

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y rió a carcajadas, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Damon nunca la traicionó ese día, solo le salvó el culo ante Andie, la rubia le había dicho que lo sabía y el solo estaba mostrando que para él la castaña no era más que un rollo, y que no le diese más importancia de la debida, Damon había sido un cielo en ese momento y ahora, eran las circunstancias las que le obligaban a tomar decisiones erróneas tanto a él como a ella. No tardó mucho más en llegar a su destino, la rubia la esperaba en la misma cafetería que cuando iban a la universidad, con una mueca de disgusto y viendo tanto su aspecto como el de la chica se sentó a su lado, el odio se veía reflejado en sus ojos.

-Hola Elena.

-Te odio con todas mis fuerzas, y juro que intento entenderte, ¿por qué me haces esto?

-Porque me he dado cuenta que a quien has querido siempre es a Damon, sólo te alejé de él porque sabía de su reputación, el universo había marcado tu camino hacia Stefan, no podías desviarte por culpa de ese mujeriego…

-Yo soy la que decido mi vida, nadie más, no sé si eso te entra en la cabeza, tanto a ti como a los demás.

-Ya lo sé, pero tienes que comprenderme, Damon es...Damon, y cuando me besó supe que mi decisión era la más certera, debías alejarte de él, por eso te amenacé.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho!

-No volvamos a esto Elena-intentó tranquilizarla-he coincidido con Damon en muchas ocasiones y me ha permitido conocerlo a fondo.

-Ya claro, espero que hayas disfrutado-ironizó cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose una estúpida por haber aceptado.

-Escucha-la obligó a mirarla, los ojos de Elena estaban rojos a causa de las lágrimas y el dolor contenido durante tantos años-él te ha amado hasta el último momento, me he pasado borracheras enteras con él, y siempre veía en ti a cada mujer con la que estaba, incluso me llamó Elena una vez...la primera vez que me llamó así supe que me equivoqué…

_No era la primera vez que coincidía con Damon Salvatore en una fiesta como esa, pero si era la primera vez que el era el que se acercaba a ella, bebieron durante horas, ella siempre había sido muy responsable y esa noche no fue distinta, y pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos como Damon destrozaba su cuerpo con la bebida y las mujeres, no le importaba cuan borracho estuviese él seguía bebiendo, cansada de verlo hacer el idiota se acercó, con una sonrisa amistosa lo apartó de una pelirroja,le costó bastante llevarlo hasta una esquina, porque el chico tropezaba con todo lo que había por medio incluso sus propios pies._

_-¡Basta ya!-le encaró, y vio un brillo especial en sus ojos._

_-Te amo tanto-abrió la boca alucinada, las manos del chico empezaron a acariciarle el rostro, ella lo intentó apartar pero era imposible-no sabes cuanto te echo de menos…-¿lloraba?-no me dejes...me prometí a mi mismo…_

_-Damon…_

_-Te amo Elena…_

_"Oh dios…", pero esa noche el alcohol estaba de su lado, era tanto lo que había consumido que se desmayó casi al instante, ese día, Andie se prometió así misma hacerle despertar, que abriese los ojos y luchase por Elena, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_Damon y ella llegaron a Mystic Falls unas semanas después, estaban en la misma puerta de la casa de los Gilbert en ese instante, cuando la puerta se abrió, y Miranda vestida de gala los recibió, la sonrisa que portaba desapareció casi al instante._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Vengo…_

_-Venimos a por Elena-atajó la rubia-¿dónde está?_

_-Iros ahora, mi hija lo ha pasado muy mal, así que fuera, ya o llamo a la policía._

_-Necesito verla Miranda, por favor…-le rogó desesperado, Andie, en esos días le había abierto los ojos, huir por creer que era lo correcto no era la solución, ella tenía gran parte de la culpa, aunque Damon no tenía intención de echársela en ningún momento, el había decidido que lo mejor para Elena y ese bebé era Stefan, habían pasado cuatro meses, y necesitaba recuperarla si o si._

_Estaba a punto de mandarla a la mierda, cuando Jeremy, acompañado de Bonnie salió de la casa, estaba serio, su semblante marcaba la tensión del momento, había estado escuchando todo en ese momento._

_-Elena está…-la madre lo miró con odio-en la mansión, a punto de casarse, lo siento._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Tienes que ir._

_-No hagas esto más difícil, tió-le aclaró-mi hermana no levantó cabeza durante mucho tiempo, mamá le recomendó esto, que se casase que disfrutase de todo, Stefan no sabe nada...nada de lo vuestro, no la cagues tío, si la quieres la dejarás marchar...ya lo hicistes una vez…_

Andie empezó a lamentarse, Elena le costaba la misma vida asimilar esas palabras, no podía ser verdad, que ese mismo día, el mismo día en que estaba en casa, preparándose para la boda junto a Jenna, ese mismo día que escuchó el timbre, y el primer día que no se asomó a la ventana fuese el mismo día en que Damon decidió arriesgarse, no sabía si había algo o alguien ahí arriba que no quisiese que estuviesen juntos, pero era demasiada casualidad que el destino fuese contra ellos en cada momento, apretó los puños.

-Le ha dolido mucho, muchísimo que dijeses "adiós"

-¿Sabes lo que significa?

-He tenido cinco años para conocerle-sintió celos hacia Andie, celos porque ella conociese mejor a Damon que ella misma, celos por no estar ahora mismo con él y con sus hijos, celos por haberle dejado ir, dibujó una fina línea con la boca, tenía ganas de llorar pero ya ni siquiera le quedaban lágrimas para intentarlo.

-Quiero recuperarle-esa confesión sorprendió bastante a la rubia-Stefan siempre lo supo, y ninguno nos dimos cuenta, ambos queremos ser felices, y yo...necesito intentarlo, necesito estar con Damon...necesito remediar todo esto...tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Y si os hacéis daño?

-¿No se supone que eras tú la primera…?

-Sé que quiero que Damon deje de encerrarse en su propia mierda, bastante tuve todo este tiempo, pero si esto va a ir a peor…

-No, te lo prometo, tanto Stefan como yo hemos decidido que vamos a divorciarnos, Ian sabrá la verdad y quedaremos como amigos, de verdad, quiero hablar con Damon, estar con él, solucionarlo.

-Ok, le diré que venga a buscarte, tú quédate aquí, si vienes conmigo se puede liar, necesita expresamente que hable con él antes, ¿lo entiendes?

-Si, perfectamente.

No lo entendía pero no iba a discutir, se quedaría ahí, le esperaría, porque ahora le tocaba a ella ser paciente, Andie desapareció al poco rato, y los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ella, ¿cómo narices iba a esperar ahí?

Guardó silencio, cogió y soltó aire varias veces, eran las ocho de la mañana, sacó su teléfono, no tenía ninguna llamada de Stefan, ningún mensaje nada, miró sus contactos y marcó el número de su madre, necesitaba hablar con ella, al segundo cambió de opinión, discutir a esas horas era lo peor en esos momentos, sin pensarlo mucho llamó a su hermano, estaría conduciendo pero no le importaba.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-fue lo único que le dijo.

-No Jer calma, ¿os molesto?

-No, íbamos a desayunar, pero, ¿por qué llamas?

-Necesito que seas sincero conmigo Jer…

-Claro-dudó, se removió en el asiento-dime, soy tu hermano.

-Hace cinco años...Damon vino a buscarme antes de casarme, por favor dime la verdad.

-¿El te lo ha dicho?

-No, ha sido Andie.

-Elena dejalo estar, estás con Stefan tienes a tu familia no la cagues por un error.

-Pero es que ese error me fuese cambiado por completo Jer, necesito saber la verdad por favor, ¿Damon vino a por mi?

-Si, vino a por ti, estábais a unos metros de distancia, pero no te distes cuenta y pasé por completo de comentarte algo, por ese tiempo salía con Bonnie, por culpa de eso nos separamos.

-Es verdad...Bonnie estaba rara…

-Si, fui egoísta y la perdí, pero mira ambos somos felices ahora.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, ¿y tu?

-Estoy esperando una señal de Damon.

-Elena…

-Solo te quería decir eso, voy a hacer lo que me de la gana Jer, solo me importa la opinión de Stefan, ¿y sabes qué? El lo supo siempre.

-Pues no es tan tonto como pensábamos…

-Ya vez, te quiero mucho…

Colgó, miró el reloj, dándose cuenta que en realidad ella podría haberse dado cuenta de todo pero fue demasiado ciega para intentarlo.

_La boda había sido típica de la época victoriana, Klaus era un amor en ese sentido, había hecho lo impensable para ayudar a su amigo Stef en esto, y lo había conseguido, el viaje de luna de miel era a las islas Azores, dos meses completos, era arriesgado debido a su embarazo pero ella no había puesto ninguna pega para ir._

_Estaba preparando las últimas maletas cuando Bonnie llamó a la puerta, sonreía pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una tristeza inmensa, Elena se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ambas lloraron en silencio durante unos minutos fue Bonnie quien rompió el abrazo._

_-Elena...siento no haber estado en tu boda…_

_-No pasa nada, ni me di cuenta._

_-No es solo eso Elena-la agarró de los hombros-no estuve porque discutí con Jeremy…_

_-¿Sobre qué?_

_-Lo hemos dejado, Elena no tenías que haberte casado porque…_

_Unos golpes en la puerta y el claxon marcaron el final de esa conversación, la castaña no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más nada, una parte de su cerebro, una gran parte le pedía a gritos que bajase las escaleras y no escuchase más nada, pero su parte masoquista necesitaba escuchar lo siguiente, pero la entrada de su madre le impidieron seguir ahí, mientras salía le lanzó una mirada fugaz a su amiga, esperando una explicación, que dijese algo en voz alta, algo que la detuviese, pero no hubo nada._

_Unos meses después todo el mundo se había olvidado de la tristeza y del dolor, Elena y Stefan parecían sacados de un catálogo de teletienda como la pareja más feliz del mundo, pronto llegó Ian, y fueron a buscar a la niña, ni una lágrima, ni una mueca, ni nada, Elena se había prometido así misma hacer feliz a Stefan y formar una familia de cuento, le fue bien, nunca supieron nada de Damon, ni siquiera llamadas, Stefan si tuvo contacto con él, pero vía email o mensaje._

_Nada de dolor, ningún recuerdo la obligó a mirar atrás, hasta ese día, todo había sido perfecto._

Su teléfono vibró, era un mensaje de Andie.

"Ya he llegado, me he encontrado con un amigo de Damon, me he tenido que inventar una excusa con D, le he dicho que tu me encontrastes, no cambies la estrategia. No quiere escucharme, de todos modos intentaré otra cosa"

No podía esperar que Damon tomase la decisión de escuchar a Andie, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Damon era demasiado orgulloso para escuchar a nadie sobre su ex relación, una relación demasiado tóxica, sin pensarlo mucho cogió el coche de Stefan y condució en dirección al pueblo, estaba nerviosa sí, por fin iba a hacer lo que le dictaba el corazón y no lo que los demás esperaban de ella, sonrió, soltó una carcajada, era demasiado temprano, no eran ni las seis de la mañana; respiró hondo, tenía que concentrarse en la carretera, pero la posibilidad de estar tan cerca de Damon la ponía enferma, ¿qué excusa iba a ponerle? Le dijo "adiós" y ambos sabían lo que eso significaba, ya lo había comprobado, ambos lo sabían y no había excusa en eso.

_La presentación había sido horrible, Elena tenía las manos totalmente sudadas, la respiración entrecortada, pero cuando le dijeron que todo había salido bien el color había vuelto a sus mejillas, junto a sus amigas salió del edificio, estaban riendo gracias a un comentario de Lucy sobre las estadísticas de otro de sus compañeros, sonreían, eran felices, había pasado la fase más compleja de esa asignatura, esas tres terribles horas había valido la pena, y más para Elena que esperaba impaciente que todo ese infierno terminase para pasar unas horas perdidas en la carretera junto a Damon, esa idea causó una sonrisa más amplia en su rostro, pero justo cuando salió, justo cuando buscó con la mirada a Damon, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Stefan, esa milésima de segundo acabaron con todas las alegrías de la castaña, se sintió paralizada, vacía, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida de pensar que Stefan no vendría a buscarla? No, mejor dicho, ¿qué hacía Stefan allí? Se había perdido muchas presentaciones, ¿por qué había elegido esta para venir? Cabreada consigo misma, dio un paso al frente cuando reconoció el camaro de Damon, esta vez su mundo cayó en mil pedazos, sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules de Damon, ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, quería ir a abrazarle, a besarle, pero no podía hacerlo, no quedaría bien, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo avanzó hasta Stefan, sintiendo la mirada de Damon y sintiendo como los corazones de ambos se rompían en mil pedazos, abrazó a su novio, sintiendo ese contacto tan vacío como el beso que le dio después, ¿le estaba besando? ¿o sólo movía los labios? Elena no estaba segura de nada a esas alturas._

_Se pasaron gran parte de la tarde intentando disfrutar de un momento en paz en el parque, pero Elena no tenía humor para nada, solo para pensar en el rostro de Damon, y en donde estaría en ese instante, jugando con unas hojas le sonrió a Stefan ya que estaba el chico hablando._

_-¿Volvemos a casa?_

_-Si._

_Llegaron a la mansión en un tiempo récord, ambos querían acabar con ese silencio, Stefan estaba cansado de que Elena viviese en su propia burbuja, no sabía qué hacer para hacerla reaccionar, sin darse cuenta, al salir del coche tropezó cayendo casi al suelo, la castaña soltó una carcajada, y Stefan la acompañó, tal vez no fuese lo que necesitaba pero es que Stefan solo buscaba a la Elena de la cual se enamoró, a esa chica que reía por sus tonterías, que siempre estaba pendiente de él, no a la Elena que tenía enfrente. Las risas finalizaron muy rápido._

_Elena se sentó lo más lejos posible de Stefan, no lo hizo aposta pero es que no quería que el chico intentase nada, estaba cansada, dolida, necesitaba llamar a Damon buscar una excusa para irse de allí, pero no encontraba nada. Una hora llevaba ahí sin hacer nada cuando oyó las escaleras, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Damon._

_-Adiós parejita-sonó burlón pero el dolor se veía reflejado en esas palabras, la castaña tuvo que pensarlo dos veces porque su primera intención fue levantarse e ir con él a donde fuese que iba._

_-Adiós Damon, ¿vendrás a cenar?-preguntó Stefan, alzó una ceja suspicaz la morena, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?_

_Elena sintió los ojos de Damon clavados en ella, como si esperase que fuese ella la que contestara por él, ella quería que se quedara que estuviese con ella, pero no dijo nada._

_-¿Te ha ido bien la presentación Lena?_

_-Bien, me ha ido bien-le contestó como una autómata, su voz sonó ronca y más apagada de lo que esperaba, por lo que intentó sonreír._

_-Me alegro, adiós chicos._

_-Adiós Damon-contestó apagada, no quería darle más vueltas a lo mismo, el único culpable de que ella estuviese ahí y él lejos, era Damon; abrió los ojos alucinada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, el silencio que reinaba era incómodo, Stefan tenía el ceño fruncido sin entender nada, y Damon, simplemente estaba blanco, paralizado, y con los puños apretados, sin pensarlo mucho la castaña intentó rectificar, se levantó con torpeza y agarró a Damon-quería decir-tragó saliva, podía sentir la sorpresa de Stefan-hasta pronto, hasta luego, adiós, nunca, ¡dios nunca!_

_Las facciones de ambos se relajaron, Damon sonrió con su sonrisa de medio lado, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse, estaban felices, cualquiera podía ver el cambio en ambos, salió de la casa rozando levemente el lazo. Estaban juntos, era cuestión de tiempo._

¡Que idiota! ¿cómo iba a colar que no se acordaba de significado de esa palabra? negó con la cabeza, era una estupidez intentar eso, solo tenía que disculparse e insistir, sacarse el corazón y aguantar cada una de las palabras de Damon, era solo eso, intentarlo, iba a recuperarle, aunque le costase más de una lágrima, apretó con fuerza el volante, y al mirar al frente, vio un coche que iba en el mismo carril que ella, ¿se había metido en otro carril? sin tener tiempo de pensar dio un volantazo, intentó frenar a tiempo pero acabó dando un golpe contra un árbol, soltó un grito ante el impacto, miró a su alrededor y vio que las otras dos personas estaban bien, sin pensarlo mucho se quitó el cinturón y salió con cuidado, sentía que el aire, que el oxígeno hacían presión contra su cabeza, estaba sangrando y echa un asco pero aún así intentó mirar al frente, cruzándose con esos ojos azules que la hacían sentirse a salvo, sonrió levemente y dejó que las cosas corrieran, todo se volvió oscuro y sintió como unos brazos la aprisionaban.

El tiempo pasaba, y los rayos del sol dieron directamente en su cara, con torpeza se incorporó, estaba metida en un coche que conocía perfectamente, despejándose la mente se dio cuenta que no estaba preparada para esto, si se sintió a salvo al verle, se olvidó de todos sus problemas pero no era tan fácil, le miró de reojo, y al verlo volvió a olvidar todos sus problemas.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ir en el carril contrario? Por dios por la derecha pareces nuevo-le regaña, y al instante se quiere dar golpes con el cristal para volver a desmayarse, ¿en serio acababa de decir eso?

-¿¡En serio!?-"me había leído la mente-¿¡es lo único que tienes que decir!? ¡¿qué hacías en la entrada del pueblo?!

Elena se sintió una estúpida, ¿¡en serio estaba tan ciego!? le enerva la sangre ver el comportamiento tan infantil y patético que tenía Damon para protegerse, pero esta vez no, esta vez no iba a dejarlo pasar, lo miró a los ojos.

-¡Ahora eres tú el que estás preguntando una estupidez!

-No, Elenita, tu eras la que estabas haciendo una gran estupidez, ¿no estará su perfecta familia preocupada?

Estaba agotada física y psicológicamente, pero si ambos iban a seguir con este juego ella no iba a ser la primera en tirar la toalla.

-Ian y Nina no despertarán hasta bien entrada la mañana, ayer estaban agotados, y Stefan...no me espera-musitó, esperando que esto fuese suficiente para que el moreno dejase de hacer y de decir tonterías.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡La carretera!-le gritó, no quería tener otro accidente y menos con el camaro, le tenía demasiado cariño a ese coche.

-No me cambies de tema, ¿por qué Stefan no te espera? ¿a dónde se supone que tenías que ir?

-A la iglesia, ¿no te jode?-le fulminó con la mirada-a rectificar.

-Estoy agotado Elena, si hablas claro mejor-le rogó, y vio el miedo en sus ojos.

-¿A dónde ibas?-el chico la miró con maldad-has dicho que sea clara, más clara que eso…

-Al aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué?

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando que pinto en un aeropuerto?-esa sola idea, la idea de que fuese al aeropuerto para alejarse de ella la mataba, aún así necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

-Te estoy preguntando, ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto?

-¿Te recuerdo que significa "adiós" en nuestro idioma?

-Sé lo que significa, creeme, y lo dije muy en serio.

-Entonces no sé por qué seguimos hablando.

-¿¡No te das cuenta Salvatore!?-le escupió las palabras como dardos-¡Porque me arrepiento de no haberte ido a buscar antes! ¡Por dejarte escapar! ¡Por intentar olvidar cuando se ve que es imposible, porque eres mi alma, mi vida, mi llama gemela! ¡Porque te amo!

Lo escupió todo, sin pensarlo dos veces podía sentir el picor en sus ojos, estaba dispuesta a llorar, porque ya le daba igual pero antes necesitaba escuchar a Damon, saber lo que pensaba porque lo que veía en sus ojos era una lucha interna y temía que esa lucha la ganase el miedo.

-Adiós Elena-le abrió la puerta del copiloto, la chica le miró alucinada, estaban justo en su calle, y el chico, después de todo lo que le había dicho le estaba pidiendo que se marchara-perdimos nuestra oportunidad, y no fue ayer, fue hace años.

-Tu decidistes ese día por mi.

-No es que te viese buscándome.

-¿Qué iba a hacer Damon? Me habías enseñado a amar, pero también a elegir lo más correcto, y Stefan lo era para todos pero no para mi.

-Yo no era lo correcto.

-Eso tenía que haberlo decidido yo-colocó un pie fuera del coche, no quería irse pero tampoco podía retenerle.

-Bueno-sonrió con frialdad-esta vez has elegido, ¿no?

-Sí-sonrió más abiertamente-y quien tiene boca se equivoca, ¿no dicen eso?-sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Damon la miró sin comprender pero tampoco es que tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, porque la castaña se lanzó a sus labios, fue un mero roce, un roce que fue suficiente para alterar las células del cuerpo de ambos, una descarga eléctrica, ¿alguna vez se acostumbrara a ella? La castaña no estaba segura, pero profundizó el beso, olvidando el mundo que estaba a su alrededor, como si no fuesen pasado más que dos segundos del último beso.

Después de unos minutos se separaron sus bocas para poder coger aire, ambos extasiadas clavan sus ojos en los del otro, buscando el error o la confirmación, buscando simplemente la respuesta, los ojos vidriosos de ambos y la sonrisa de sus rostros demuestran lo que las palabras no pueden: que se aman, y que nada ni nadie podrá imponerse a ellos.

-Te amo…-declara, y sonríe con más fuerza-dios nunca he sentido que fuese tan cierto como ahora.-

-Oh Elena…-la besó con dulzura-te quiero tanto-repartió infinidad de besos por todo su rostro, la chica soltó una carcajada-vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a tantas cosas…

-No me importa-sentenció, esa noche había sido demasiado dura para pensar en más problemas

-Voy a tener que luchar por ti.

-Damon-le cogió el rostro al ver que sus ojos se oscurecían y que esa paz volvía a desaparecer-soy completamente tuya al igual que tú eres mío, ¿no te das cuenta de que siempre ha sido así? Nunca más volveré a decir adiós, ¿me oyes?

-No sé si nunca, pero ahora mismo es la palabra que menos quiero escuchar-sonrió-porque me encantaría que me dijeses que tenemos una segunda oportunidad.

-No la necesitamos-le besó-porque nunca he cerrado esa oportunidad.

Ambos se sumergieron de nuevo en un profundo y perfecto beso, tal vez el universo haya conspirado contra ellos, tal vez esa vida que tienen no sea la perfecta, tal vez es todo un sueño, o una ilusión, pero ellos han tomado el control de esa alucinación, de esa posibilidad de vida y la han convertido en suya, han transformado esa patética y perfecta vida en una montaña rusa de emociones donde ambos están completamente enamorados de la persona incorrecta, pero, ¿existe el amor épico? ¿existen los cuentos de hadas? No lo sabemos, pero ellos saben una cosa: que se aman en ese instante, y ya nada más tiene color o importancia, porque ambos lucharán por tener esa familia y esa relación que perdieron hace años, porque las segundas oportunidades existen.

Porque el universo no tenía ningún control sobre el amor verdadero, el amor verdadero siempre prevalece.

**Fin**

**"Porque el final es el principio de su historia..."**

* * *

**_Gracias por leerme :) Ha sido un gusto escribir esta historia._**

**_Vuestros reviews siempre son bienvenidos para poder mejorar, se os quiere ;)_**


End file.
